1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for detecting timing errors in a oscillator system, and in particular to a method and apparatus for detecting timing errors in a system oscillator's signal.
2. Description of Related Art
System oscillators play a vital role in almost any electronic circuit which requires synchronous operation. When a system oscillator is in error, many timing problems can occur which may result in damage to the electronic circuit.
In a communication system, for example, a timing error may cause a signal containing data to become garbled. In a power supply, a timing error in the system oscillator signal can cause the power supply to destroy itself or blow a fuse.
Timing errors within a signal generated by a system oscillator can generally be classified into two general classes: timing dependent errors and missing pulses. Timing dependent errors are generally delayed pulses which are caused by a system oscillator's frequency wandering due to any number of conditions. Missing pulses are generated when the oscillator, for some reason, completely misses a pulse. Both of these errors are equally damaging to a system.
A static inverter power supply, for example, is designed to convert direct current (DC) voltages into alternating current (AC) voltages. Static inverter power supplies are such that frequency regulation, voltage regulation and output distortion control each greatly increase the cost of a static power supply.
In order to minimize costs of a static inverter power supply, less attention is paid to the frequency regulation aspect of a power supply. In order to correct this deficiency and protect any electronic circuits connected to the power supply, a system is needed which can inexpensively and accurately detect timing errors in the system oscillator for a static inverter power supply or any other system oscillator.